Till Death Do Us Part
by ninbri
Summary: The boy that I had loved ever since we were children, would do this to me every night when he got home. People ask, 'how can you bear it', when my simple reply is, 'because I love him with all my heart.' SasuxSaku. Rated for Abuse.
1. Prologue

I know what is going to happen when he comes home tonight. I know it, all too well. The boy that I had loved ever since we were children, would do this to me every night when he got home. People ask, 'how can you bear it?', when my simple reply is, 'because I love him with all my heart.'

People just don't get it. How I can let this _traitor _do these devastating things to me every night, and act like I am okay with it. Yet.. maybe I am okay with it.

He _is _my first love, after all.

I still can't help but to grace him with a smile, even after he beats me senseless. It hurts sometimes, but he is what gives my life purpose. Without him, why should I live? I mean, I had wanted to be with him all my life, and now that I finally have him, my life is complete.

Naruto says he wants to beat Sasuke to a pulp, but I wouldn't want their friendship to end just because of something I did.

After all, I _am_ annoying. Always have been. At least, that's how it is in the eyes of my lover.

Sometimes he beats me so much that my whole body goes numb; a sensation I've been feeling in my heart lately. He just doesn't get it, does he? I try my hardest to be the best wife to the almighty Uchiha - yet he still thinks of me as worthless. Then again, I would too, if I were him.

I always watched from the sidelines when we were Genin. I always watched Sasuke and Naruto be the heroes. Me? I was nothing but an annoying, crying little girl.

Naruto always liked me. Maybe I should have been nicer to him back then. I was just so in love with Sasuke, that I always took his side. No matter what. I almost regret that sometimes. Even though I love Sasuke, he left me. He left me for **power...**. How selfish of him.

But in the end, I know that I'm doing something right. Sasuke is still with me, by my side, isn't he?

This pain is worth waking up to his face every morning. That's what I always dreamed of.

I can't help but be Sasuke's punching bag. If he is angry and stressed, I would rather him take it out on me then hold it all inside, behind his walls he puts up. He's been alone for too long, bottling up his feelings. For once he gets to let them all out.

I don't think Sasuke wants to hurt me. That's why after he is done hitting me he always pulls me into a tight embrace, and tells me how much he loves me. He is usually gone the next morning, and there are a bouqet of flowers by the bedside for me.

See. I know he loves me.

A lot of people tell me he doesn't.. that he's just using me.

But I know better. My Sasuke would never lie to me, or use me.

He needs me.

As much as I need him.

And with every punch, every vulgar word he throws at me;

He is just showing me how much he cares for me.

For me,

Sakura Haruno. The girl who is madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. After all.. I did say those fateful words to him on the day of our marrigage.

_Till death do us part._


	2. Behind Closed Doors

"You are nothing, but a useless piece of trash!" with those harsh words being said, he hit her even harder than he had ever before. Sasuke was in a foul mood that night. "You are nothing to me, Sakura. You are good for NOTHING!" Sasuke threw those words at her like it was alright. After spitting on her broken and battered body, he glanced at the clock. It read almost midnight. The raven then clamped his hand around Sakura's wrists, forcing her off the ground. She whimpered in pain, but did not go against her husband.

Sasuke glared at her before pushing her head forward and pinning her bent over body on the dining room table.

"Sasuke.. what are you going to do.." Sakura sobbed out. She knew what was coming next, but she felt if she heard it from Sasuke, then it would be alright.

Realization of what had just happened dawned over her mind, as she grunted a bit, determined not to go against the forcefulness of her husband's thrusts.

Sakura's eyes glazed over, and the last thing she heard was her husband's moans. The last thing she saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to the sound of chirping birds. She opened her eyes to see sunlight all around her, gleaming in through the open windows of her bedroom. She was in her bedroom. She knew Sasuke had brought her here because he knew she needed her sleep. As the routine followed, she glanced over to the nightstand next to her and half smiled. There they were, the flowers that she always expected after a night like that.<p>

'I know he loves me.. I know he does. If he didn't, he would have left me..' as that thought grazed her mind, she noticed that the bathroom door opened, only to reveal her smiling husband.

"How did you sleep, Saku-chan?" Sasuke asked her, a certain softness in his voice.

"I slept good Sasuke-kun.. but now that I am awake and you are here beside me, I am feeling much better.." she smiled a genuine smile this time, for the lover that she adorned so much.

"Well that's great Saku-chan. About last night..." Sasuke looked down, bangs covering his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun.. no.. you are not to blame." She quickly tried to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about, when her eyes were suddenly met with eyes of hatred.

"Shut the HELL UP, SAKURA!" with that, he slapped her across the face, opening the multiple cuts she already had on her face.

And at that moment, it was like all time had frozen.

Without letting her get a word in, he said nothing as he quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door slightly.

Sakura sit in thought for a few moments, her palm touching the place where he had hit her.

* * *

><p>After an hour of sulking, Sasuke came back to their bedroom.<p>

"Sakura, Naruto said he would like us to meet him at Ichiraku's." He stated, almost annoyed. Sakura could barely lift her head, her body hurt so bad. But she knew she deserved her punishments.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun. I'll be out in a second." her voice was almost like a whisper, Sasuke had to strain to hear it.

After about ten minutes, Sakura met her husband at the front door. The whole walk to Ichiraku's was in silence. Sakura couldn't stand it. She had to please Sasuke any way she could, how could she do so if he was not talking to her?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Naruto waving at them from the ramen shop. What she did notice, though, was the pinch of Sasuke's fingernails digging into the skin on her hand, obviously furious that she had been zoning out.

Sakura quickly shook her head back and forth and looked at her husband, hoping he would acknowledge that she was back in reality.

When Sakura and Sasuke finally approached the inside of the ramen shop, Sakura was going to take a seat next to Naruto, but Sasuke intervened quickly and sat in between the two. Sasuke shot her a glare saying 'what are you thinking trying to sit next to him? do you want to be punished even more than you already are?'

Sakura's gaze went to the other way, trying to avoid Sasuke's face as much as possible at that moment.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you for a couple months now.. what has Sasuke-teme been doing to hold you up?" Naruto asked, with a curious look on his whisker-marked face.

Sakura silently gasped, and her hand started trembling a bit. "W-what are you talking about, Naruto? I've just been busy, that's all." _'Oh great.. I stuttered...'_ she thought, inwardly cursing herself. _'Now he'll definitely know something's wrong.' _

__She bit her lip, hoping that Naruto would buy her excuse. Sasuke grunted.

"What's it to 'ya, dobe? She's my property, not yours, so why don't you worry about something that involves you next time?"

Naruto glared at his best friend in fury. Naruto raised his fist, intent on hitting Sasuke in the face.

But what he hit, surprised him.

Sakura had gotten out of her seat and stood in front of her husband.

_Because he's my Sasuke-kun.. and nobody is going to hurt him ever again. Even if that means I am the one taking away all of his pain and putting it all on myself._


	3. I Took Care Of Him

The trickle of blood down her nose was not the least bit of her problems. She had just took a punch for her husband. Not knowing what to say, Sakura left. With her head down, she ran, as fast as she could, out of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. She felt so embarrassed - she would surely get the beating of a lifetime when her Sasuke got home.

She could feel herself slowing down. The environment around her becoming hazy with each step, every shallow breath she took.

And the darkness taken over again.

* * *

><p>White. That was all the pink-haired kunoichi saw and her eyes drifted open. <em>'A hospital..'<em> She thought. Looking around nervously, she noticed that Sasuke was sitting in the guest chair, sound asleep._ 'He looks so peaceful... why can't my Sasuke be like this all the time?' _She smiled. She was staring at him for a good ten minutes, but to her, it felt like hours. "Sasuke.. can't you understand? I am trying to rid you of your pain.. and once I do, we can live happily ever after, like I always dreamed about." She softly spoke to herself, letting her own words sink in as much as possible. Her gaze then shifted towards her husband, as she had heard him groan in his sleep.

Their eyes met, and there was a pregnant silence.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to wait here for me, you know.." she suggested, hoping Sasuke would leave her to her thoughts for just this once.

"Hn. You could have gotten yourself killed. Naruto's punch wasn't too severe but if it were.. _anyone else_, you could have had serious injuries." Sakura almost cringed at the way he empthasized his words.

"Besides, I am the only one that can lay a hand on you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Deep down, Sakura was angry. Angry at herself for letting the person she admired the most do such awful things to her. And what does she do? Just sit there and take it, like she's some sort of dog. Although she was angry, she still could not gather up enough courage to say anything to Sasuke.

"When we get home I'm going to play with you so much, _that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. _Get dressed, or have you forgotten how to since you've been with me?" His evil grin widened.

With that, Sakura got dressed out of her hospital gown and into her normal attire that Sasuke had brought for her from their home. She didn't mind getting undressed in front of Sasuke anymore. He had seen everything of her, inside and out.

With that, they walked hand in hand toward their home after checking out at the nurse's desk.

Sakura began to grow even more nervous as their house was coming into view.

_'Come to think of it, Naruto didn't even show up to check on me at the hospital.. That's not like Naruto..' _The thought of something bad happening to her best friend was getting to her, and her husband seemed to notice. They were approaching the doorstep, as Sakura felt the cold, hard wood of their front door cold and hard against her back.

"I know your thinking about Naruto. Don't worry.. I took care of him."

And with that, Sasuke pushed her away, and they both entered their home.

**Little did she know of the punishment she was doomed to get tonight.**

* * *

><p>Okay so I have writers block.. If you want, send me your ideas in a review and I'll put them in here crediting you ^~^<p> 


End file.
